Smashing Party
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Smash Mansion and everyone seems to be having a good time. Well most. We'll be checking in on certain people to see how well their night is going.


**So this is just a bit of fun for the holidays and the fact that Smash Ultimate is finally out. So I hope you enjoy this small story.**

 **Smashing Party**

The snow was falling lightly on Christmas Eve night, creating a blanket of snow across the fields and roads. It was very peaceful and tranquil. That was ruined if you stepped close to the Smash Mansion just outside of the small village the Smashers do their shopping, as loud music could be heard. It's the annual Christmas party and this year is even bigger than ever. Inside the atmosphere was electric, there was dancing and singing and everyone was having a good time. All but one. Dark Pit was sitting by himself, wearing his normal scowling face. Pit took notice of this and walked over, much to his darker counterpart's dismay.

"Hey Pitoo! Why are you all by yourself?" asked Pit, getting an eyeroll as a response.

"I hate these parties." was is answer. Plain and simple.

"Aw that's a shame. I think these are the best, gives us a chance to really let our hair down." said Pit with that bright-eyed smile across his face. Dark Pit growled at this.

"It's always the same with these things. You always have Bowser trying to grope one of the females." he explained.

"You sure he does that?" said Pit, looking over to see Bowser talking to his son. " I haven't seen him do anything like that."

"Well it certainly wasn't me." said Dark Pit, closing his eyes and getting off his chair.

"Now that you mention it, someone pitched my butt last year." confessed Pit. Dark Pit rolled his eyes again.

"That was your Goddess you idiot." Dark Pit tried so hard not to face palm.

"Oh yeah. And Wario pinched my donut. It was jelly filled too. Covered in sugar..." Pit began to ramble on and on about donuts when Dark Pit had just enough of him.

"Oh look there's someone on the other side of the room. I must go and talk to them, whoever they are." he said with no effort to hide his boredom from his light counterpart. Pit didn't seem to care as he shrugged and went back to the life of the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Dedede was standed by a table that was full to the brim with food. Dedede was practically salivating over the food laid before him.

"Oh there is so much of a spread. Chicken drum sticks, sausage rolls and pudding." he said to himself. "I can't decide what to have. Far to much, more than I can possibly eat. Decisions, decisions." He looked over the food once more before coming to his conclusion. "I must be King like. Yes...I'll take it all!" he exclaimed. However just as he was about to dive into the food, one by one it was disappearing off the table. Looking up, he saw Kirby sucking the food into his belly, leaving Dedede stunned. The food was gone and Kirby had his fill.

"Poyo!" exclaimed Kirby as he walked away from the frozen Dedede.

"I'll get that there Kirby." he muttered to himself and walked over to the next table that was half full.

* * *

Samus was by her lonesome, drunk from alcohol (that was served to adults only mind you), when Peach and Daisy practically waddled up to the bounty hunter, drunk themselves while singing something that couldn't be understood.

"Hey Sammy!" said Peach in a voice that wasn't fitting for the princess. "What has you so down in the dumps?"

"Peachy has been telling me you do be a hoot at these parties!" chimed in Daisy. "And I'll be honest, I'm disappointed I don't get to see it!" Samus took long sip of her drink before putting the plastic cup on the table beside her.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that the beast that killed my parents is alive and is in the same room as me." she said with a shrug. "That may have something to do with it but I'm not sure, not sure at all." She began to lean back and forth on the chair, almost falling off before Peach and Daisy caught her.

"Oh honey, let's bring you somewhere nice and quiet for a bit. That will cheer you up." said Peach, swinging Samus's arm around her neck as she lifted her up from the chair, with Daisy getting the other arm.

"How about the sitting room? No ones in there." said Daisy. Peach nodded in agreement and the two dragged the upset bounty hunter away from the party.

* * *

Chrom was on the floor, waltzing with Robin to the tune of slow music. Other than a few others, not many were dancing. But the couple didn't seem to care, wrapped up in their own enjoyment.

"Robin, would it be so bold of me to have a kiss under the mistletoe?" asked Chrom, sounding hopeful while a hint of cheekiness was in his voice. Robin smirked and already caught onto his plan.

"Just as long as you keep it out of your pants you naught boy!" she said, removing the taped root off his pants. "Besides, we can't scar Lucina for life."

"Heh, worth a shot wasn't it?" he said, winking. He got a light smack across his shoulder as a response as the two continued to dance the night away. Little did they know, Lucina was watching them from a table.

"There are some things a daughter shouldn't see. Mistletoe taped to ones fathers groin is one of them." she muttered to herself as she downed the alcohol in her cup, planning on getting wasted after that.

* * *

It was late at night by time all the younger Smashers passed out on the couches. Zelda happened to stumble across them in their peaceful dreams and couldn't help but smile. But she knew a better place for them would be their beds. She went back to the party to see if anyone wasn't preocupied. She noticed Snake standing in the corner and walked over to him.

"Excuse me Snake, I was wondering if you would help me with something?" she said to the solider.

"Depends what that is Princess." he said, his gruff voice coming across as annoyed. But Zelda knew it was just the way he sounded.

"It seems that Ness, Lucas, Pichu and the Inklings have all passed out on the couches. I was wondering if you mind helping me with bringing them to bed. Pretty please?" she said with her eyes widening in her plea. Snake knew there was no point in saying no, so he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fine. But don't expect me to play babysitter anytime soon." he said, following Zelda to the young ones. Slowly but surely, the two put the kids back into their rooms to sleep soundly. Wasn't long after the fact that everyone had enough of the night and it would be best to retire. One by one, they returned to their rooms and fell asleep, ready to wake up to whatever Christmas had in store for them. One thing for sure, it was going to be mayhem.

 **Short and sweet, nothing too major. I would have gone on longer but I really don't have the time for that. But still I hope you enjoyed the store. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next story. Cheerio!**


End file.
